My Ex Boyfriend
by Kulkas
Summary: Just Birthday fic for Sasuke Uchiha yang kecepetan ngasih kadonya :3 cek TKP kalo berminat hohoho. M untuk aman, aman, dan aman. RnR? :)


My Ex Boyfriend© JuliAlio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, menjurus nganu jadi hati-hati tolong, jaga pikiran kalian biar nggak nganu, etc...

Selamatmembaca...

.

.

.

Dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan bola mata yang sesekali melirik seseorang di hadapannya. Sungguh canggung. Bukankah dirinya sudah berada di ujung Z sedangkan seseorang dihadapannya ini berada di ujung A. Mengapa bisa bertemu ditengah-tengah seperti ini? Inikah permainan takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa? Atau kebetulan saja. Semoga ini hanyalah mimpi.

Hinata mencubit pahanya yang tertutupi rok lipit setengah paha dengan celana legging. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Kenyataan yang menyesatkan. Inginnya pindah meja, tapi… semua meja di kafe ini sudah penuh. Di pintu masuknya saja ditempel tulisan 'full'. Inginnya lagi keluar, tapi… hujan lebat disertai petir menyambar-nyambar. Hujan yang menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan lagi orang di hadapannya ini. Astaga, mantan kekasihnya ini tidak banyak berubah. Masih tampan seperti biasa. Hanya terlihat sedikit frustasi saja kalau dilihat-lihat. Ada ape dengan Sasuke Uchiha kali ini?

Keheningan yang sangat mencekam di antara kedua orang ini. Ya iyalah. Mantan ketemu mantan. Siapa yang bakalan seneng. Canggung, kikuk sih iya-iya saja.

"Hachim." Hinata bersin untuk kedua kalinya. Udara dingin dari AC ditambah bajunya basah. Emmm… lumayan basah sih. Intinya Hinata kedinginan. Dingin banget.

"Ingusmu tuh," ucap Sasuke kalem.

Kepala Hinata serasa ditimpa batu meteornyang mampu menghancurkan bumi dalam sekali tabrakan. Uchiha sialan. Hinata menarik beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja yang telah disediakan. Mengelap ingus dan kembali menggigil.

Hinata masih tidak bisa paham dengan pasti pertemuannya ini. Awalnya Hinata hanya ingin berteduh di kafe ini dan menikmati segelas cokelat panas. Namun, belum ada satu menit duduk dan pelayan belum datang mengantarkan menu, seorang pria berjas hitam seenaknya duduk di kursi hadapannya. Saat manik lavendernya menatap siapa yang ada di hadapannya, mata itu sudah membulat layaknya bola basket.

Onyx kelam Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang gelisah karena kedinginan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Rupanya Hinata masih sedikit anti dengan udara dingin. Sasuke melepas jas mahalnyam meletakkan di meja dan menyodorkannya kea rah Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap pelan nan polos. Gagal paham.

"Pakai saja."

"Eh."

"Kamu kedinginan begitu."

"Ti-tidak usah." Hinata merutuki suaranya yang gagap. Kenapa gagapnya hanya pada pemuda Uchiha ini sih?

"Keras kepala."

.

"Pemerkosa."

"Ck, aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan. Yah, walau aku ingin."

"Tuh ngaku sendiri."

"Tsk."

Perdebatan kecil ini terjadi saat Hinata bangun pagi hanya berlapis selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Semua pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya raib entah kemana. Lagipula, ini bikan kamarnya. Ini kamar Uchiha brengsek itu. Sialan. Ape yang terjadi kemarin malam, Hinata tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Tolong!

"Kemana pakaianku?"

"Laundry."

"Kau benar-benar memperkosaku ya?" tuduh Hinata.

Sumpah deh pagi-pagi sarapan tuduhan itu sama sekali tidak bikin kenyang perut tapi malah bikin emosi naik. "Aapa badanmu terasa remuk? Apa selangkanganmu nyeri?"

Benar juga.

Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, tidak remuk dan tidak sakit sama sekali. Hinata mencoba berguling-guling dikasur empuk Sasuke, tidak nyeri kok. Jadi, Sasuke berkata yang sebenarnya? Mati kutu deh Hinata main tuduh seenak udel.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang bersidekap di samping ranjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hn."

Hinata tidur terlentang dikasur milik Sasuke, membuat gairah Sasuke naik satu level. Mantannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya bergairah tanpa ia sadari. Kurang ajar.

"Kenapa? Terangsang ya?"

Hinata memangkunkepalanya dengan telapak tangan dan siku yang menyangga tubuh yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah menahan malu. Ha-ha Sasuke ketahuan. Ha-ha.

"Panggil wanitamu untuk memuaskanmu."

"Tidak ada."

"Eh."

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih berpose kelinci minta diterkam.

"Masa tidak ada wanita lain selain aku."

"Memang tidak ada." Sasuke menghela napas keputus asaan. "Setelah kau memutuskanku, tidak ada wanita lain yang menempati kamar ini."

"Kenapa?"

Mata Hinata malah menatp selimut tebalnya. Apa Sasuke masih mencintainya sampai sekarang? Pertanyaan konyol. Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Hinata memutuskannya saja, Sasuke tidak mencoba menahan apalagi mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertahan lebih lama denganku? Sudah kubilang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi," suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan sarat ketidakberdayaan.

"Maaf."

"Bukan itu yang ku minta darimu." Sasuke duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Meremas surai ravennya. "Ayahku mendatangimu dan menyuruhmu pergi dariku."

"Sasuke."

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan mengelus punggung telanjang Sasuke.

"Dab setelahnya kau memutuskanku dan menghilang."

Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan puteranya. Ayah Sasuke tidak rela jika anaknya berhubungan dengan gadis dari kalangan rendah macam Hinata. Awalnya Hinata ragu, namun ayah Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan. Alhasil, beliau mengancam akan memporak-porandakkan keluarga Hyuuga dalam segi manapun. Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi. Jelas. Maka dengan keengganan hati, Hinata memilih melepas Sasuke. Pergi dari pemuda yang ia cintai untuk selamanya.

Dan sejak Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata tidak mengetahui kabar tentang Uchiha bungsu itu lagi. Keluarganya baik-baik saja setelah Hinata pergi dari Sasuke. Fugaku memegang ucapannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Lain hal dengan Sasuke. Setelah Hinata meninggalkannya, Sasuke seperti mayat hidup. Hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan meminum alkohol dengan kadar tinggi berbotol-botol. Tak jarang ia dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kedapatan teler dan hampir meregang nyawa. Namun tak membuatnya jera.

Disatu hari, Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan seorang bawahannya. Si bawahan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah meninggalkan Sasuke seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Fugaku. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke mengamuk, menghancurkan semua benda yang dapat dijangkau tangannya. Bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri. Fugaku hanya mempunyai satu pilihan, yaitu merelakan Sasuke kembali pada Hinata. Fugaku mencoba berdamai dengan ego dan anaknya.

Kemudian tanpa lelah Sasuke mencari Hinata. Pada akhirnya keduanya dipertemukan tanpa campur tangan siapa pun. Murni kehendak Tuhan. Keduanya seolah dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Sungguh. Aku minta maaf."

Hinata merangsek ke punggung telanjang Sasuke, menempelkan pipinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Sasuke. Menghirup aroma khas Sasuke yang memabukkan. Hinata rindu sekali dengan Sasukenya.

Hinata memekik pelan kala tubuhnya terbanting ringan ke kasur empuk Sasuke. Kedua tangan disisi kepalanya dicengkram erat oleh telapak kekar milik Sasuke.

Beberapa helai indigo Hinata berserak nakal diwajah, bahu mulusnya dan juga bagian dadanya mulai terlihat. Seksi dan panas.

Sasuke merundukkan wajahnya ke sisi Hinata dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah sekali lagi denganku."

Bertahan yang bagaimana Sasuke?

"Mmm," gumam Hinata.

Itu gumaman atau desahan akibat Sasuke?

Oke. Hinata menyerah kali ini. Toh, ia juga menginginkan pemuda ini.

Sasuke sayang. Nakal ya sekarang. Astaga, ini masih pagi Sasuke. Tolong hentikan aksi tangan dan bibirmu itu. Dan...

.

 **-The End-**


End file.
